duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Oota Qumbeech
|Civilization = Darkness |Affiliation = Fua Duelist }} '''Oota Qumbeech Quatro' was first introduced in the Duel Masters Charge season of the Duel Masters Anime. He is a member of the Fua Duelists. He is marked as (Q) and ranked as 10th in the organization. Plot His real name is "Qumbeech" but in Duel Masters 3 handheld game he was called "Oota-Q". "Oota" is his nickname because he likes to this word a lot in every sentence or situation. He also likes to use this word when he refers to himself. But others call him Qumbeech all through the his first season except Perfect who calls him with his nickname "Oota" sometimes as he is his close friend as well. During his reappearance in second season he was commonly called "Quatro" which is his given name as Fua Duelist except Perfect who still sometimes when they are alone calls him "Oota" but in front of everyone and in serious situations he calls him "Quattro". He is very tall in height taller than any member in the organization in fact and also very obese which means he is very strong, but in fact he is not strong but very fast and quick in movements despite his huge body. He is the genius in all the technical aspects of either in computers or any other technology. He wears a black outfit like a member of church and also wears glasses like a typical nerd. Duel Masters Charge He is the one of the top ranked member of Fua Duelist. He is also Zakira left hand man and is always partnered up with Peeskwhy Perfect. He will always make sure that Zakira's orders are absolute and are being taken out no matter what. He helped Zakira obtain the Great Spirit of Duel Masters at the Duel Masters Colosseum. He helped Zakira defeat many duelist in their way. Later he helped Zakira gather information on how to get the distributed Awakening Cards. He then helped Zakira get more members for Fua Duelist as Zakira needed them to find and activate these cards. So he went with Qumbeech and found Force, El Rio and Delicious who were the champions of Underground Duel Tournament. He with Perfect also help build Fua Castle in such a way so it can be transformed into a fortress by using the power of awakening cards and also when this fortress has all the cards it can be changed into a flying fortress. He was charge of planning and maintaining all the technical things in relates to security and using the power of Awakening Cards for different purposes like transformation and the power needed for the Judgement Table and Judgement Ball. 3 years after the incident and all the preparations he first arrived with Zakira and Perfect at the Battle Arena Tournament where he was at Zakira's side all the time. Then during the final duel between Shobu and Extreme Bucketman it was revealed that he and Perfect caught Bucketman when he was trying to escape and helped Zakira brain wash him so he will follow Zakira's orders when needed to. After Bucketman lost he retreated with Zakira and other Fua Duelist. He then reappeared with Qumbeech to get El Rio when he lost against Kokujo. Finally when Shobu infiltrated the Fua Castle with his friends to save Hakuoh. As Qumbeech was in-charge with the castle security and the control system, he was soon ordered to start phase 1 in which the castle was transformed into a fortress using the full power of all the available Awakening Cards. Due to which the interior of the castle was now transformed into a labyrinth and it separated Mimi and George. Later he activated the security to its full alert because of which Shobu got separated from others as well but luckily he was very quickly found out by others. In the end after an intense and epic duel between Hakuoh and Kokujo Shobu finally appears. Qumbeech and Perfect both of them challenged Shobu as his next duelist but Zakira who have just witnessed a splendid duel between Hakuoh and Kokujo was in high spirit now, so he stopped Qumbeech and Perfect and challenged Shobu. Also to make things even more interesting Zakira asked Qumbeech to start the final Phase of the transformation of the fortress and activate the Judgement Table where Zakira will go against Shobu. Then finally Shobu lost but was saved by Potman who sacrificed himself in order to save Shobu from the Judgement Ball. After witnessing all this he with Zakira and all the other Fua Duelist salute Shobu as the greatest duelist whom they ever faced. Duel Masters Cross He reappeared in the world tournament and was defeated by Mimi. His trump card is Rumble, Temporal Sage. Gedo does not recognize him as he has took a diet. Duel Masters Star Cross He fought the fake Xanadu's clones in order to buy Ash time to escape but was overwhelmed by their overwhelming amounts and died. Category:Duel Masters Charge Category:Anime Character Category:Villains Category:Duel Masters Cross Category:Fua Duelists